Carissa
Carissa is a supporting character from the light novel series A Certain Magical Index. She made her first appearance in The Heavy Saga, before officially debuting in Civil War. Canon Carissa is one of many supporting characters in the Raildex franchise, which consists of the light novel series A Certain Magical Index. Hailing from a world where science is extremely advanced, yet a world where magic exists as well, Carissa, one of three sister princesses of England, is a figure from the Magic Side. Like many other characters in the series, she initially appeared as an enemy against protagonist Touma Kamijou, though later appearances have marked her as an ally to his cause. Pre-Convergence Just before the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, which chronologically takes the place of A Certain Magical Index Volumes 20 to 22, before Carissa had been made aware of the existence of the greater multiverse, she had been staging a coup (which came to be later known retroactively as British Halloween) to overthrow her mother, the Queen, and rule England with a tyrannical iron fist, though she was opposed by the rest of her family, as well as Touma Kamijou, who had been present in England at the time. However, it is later revealed that her self-imposed image as a ruthless tyrant was merely a facade, and while her methods were seen as evil, her true intentions were purer than expected, believing that by ruling England with a more militant attitude would be able to unite the nation against the forces of Fiamma of the Right, who had been intending on jump starting a World War III. Though her attempted coup was defeated by the efforts of Touma Kamijou and Kaori Kanzaki, with her true intentions discovered, she proceeded to unite her forces with the others to stand against Fiamma of the Right come the events of Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, though she does not directly appear in the event. Though the circumstances are unclear, it is known that after the Fiamma Incident, Carissa somehow came to discover the existence of the greater multiverse, coming into contact with the Multiverse Emergency Unit, where she quickly climbed the ranks and had become a respected member of the Coven, the collection of the highest power within the organization. Plot Involvement The Heavy Saga Third Chapter - Can't Play Dead While Knight Leader, the narrator of the third chapter, often comments on his relationship with Carissa in passing, she doesn't appear until rather late in the chapter while he and Michiru Matsushima are seen having a conversation, as Carissa had just returned along with a few other members to investigate a world letting off a strange magical energy to it. At the world, a mysterious pod was recovered, though it wasn't opened until Carissa had returned to the House of Mystery, where the contents of the pod was revealed to be a sleeping woman who had awakened upon being freed, identifying herself as Riesbyfe Stridberg with that. Genesis Intermission In a flash-forward from where the climax of Genesis had left off, taking place some time after the events of the third chapter of The Heavy Saga, Carissa makes a brief appearance before the recently awakened Riesbyfe, who is still attempting to piece her memory back together, though to little avail, much to the Holy Knight's frustration. The princess attempts to reassure her that her memory will return in time, before leaving in order to attend to further organizational duties, though Riesbyfe is left with only more doubts as time goes on. Civil War Alongside Morrigan, Carissa acted as a representative of the M.E.U. for the Multiverse Summit, where other organizations such as the Coalition, United Nations, and United Federation of Planets conferred to report the activity of the multiverse. Though the two of them were more background figures than anything, Carissa notably took to the side of Makoto Naegi, while Morrigan took the opposite view, when the topic of Ilona would be brought into the light upon the massive explosion that kick-started the Coalition Civil War. During the penultimate chapter, in the final debate to decide Ilona's fate, when Shiki Tohno had threatened to challenge anyone whom he deemed as unreasonable, most notably Revolver Ocelot, Carissa stepped in and attempted to impede Shiki's activities, though the situation would be ignited when Mason Moretti's plan to defuse it had backfired. By the epilogue, after the defeat of Mother and the Revanchist agents, Carissa, coming into contact with an incarnation of Mikoto Misaka that differed from that of her own world, is seen going off to deliver cookies to an alternate incarnation of Touma Kamijou at the request of Misaka. Afterwards, it is presumed that she returns to her routine activities at the M.E.U. organization. Character Relationships * Knight Leader - A supporting character from A Certain Magical Index who appears in The Heavy Saga. Hailing from the same native world as Carissa, Knight Leader is her trusted bodyguard and ally, his loyalty deep enough that he had aided her during the British Halloween despite coming at odds with everyone else in the process. Later, upon the discovery of the greater multiverse, Knight Leader continues to stand by Carissa's side, causing him to come in contact with a number of other M.E.U. members as well, despite not being an official member. * Morrigan - A major character from 'Dragon Age '''who debuted in ''Monokuma Rising. The two of them came to meet during their time in the M.E.U., and have come to respect each other for their methods and strength. Despite having conflicting views of the situation at hand during the Coalition Civil War, their relationship was hardly damaged in the end. Trivia * She is one of the few female characters in the Raildex franchise to notably interact with Touma Kamijou and yet not come to harbor any romantic feelings towards him. * Carissa was originally set to debut in Right Hand of the Crimson Moon, as the afterlife section originally included a scene set in England, but was cut due to time constraints. Category:Characters Category:Civil War Category:The Heavy Saga Category:Multiverse Emergency Unit Category:Raildex characters Category:NPCs Category:Genesis